


Ice Skating

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Jefferson And Grace spend the day ice skating
Relationships: Grace | Paige & Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Series: Home For The Holidays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 5





	Ice Skating

Jefferson had just finished tying his ice skates when Grace tugged on his arm. He looked up, smiling at his daughter. The impatient look on her face almost made Jefferson laugh.

“C’mon, Papa!” Grace said. “You’re taking so long that the ice will melt before we ever get a chance to skate!”

“Alright, alright, my Grace,” Jefferson assured her. “I’m ready.”

Father and daughter stepped onto the ice, gliding together side by side. Jefferson held Grace’s hand, though whether who was holding who up was only known to them. Every fall was laughed off as they helped each other up, and before long Grace was spinning happily as Jefferson watched her with a smile.

It was a perfect day for the little family to spend together.


End file.
